Sunset
by luke-sama
Summary: After Ocelot gets knocked out by Snake during the Virtuos Mission, he has a small talk with one of his fanboys-slash-soldiers in the Ocelot Unit. Sort of Ocelot x random soldier... Sort of.


Disclaimer: I suppose this is obligatory, no? I do not own these people (though if someone got me Ocelot or Snake for my Xmas, I certainly wouldn't mind).

A/N: Sergei is not Sergei Gurlukovich. Or is it? It really doesn't matter, originally the name was a coincidence, but if it makes to feel better to think that its Gur. Than go ahead.

* * *

Sunset stained the ruins of Rassvet red. Scattered among the crates were GRU soldiers, all unconscious. Ocelot, the cocky, blond commander of the unit, groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes slowly. Sitting up, he looked around for a while, blinking stupidly. He could not, no matter how hard he tried, remember what had happened. A few feet away from lay his gun. He reached over and looked at it, tried reloading. Jammed. And then he remembered—in all his fancy gun work and eagerness to show off he had forgotten to cock his guns. Lightning quick, Snake had not wasted a second in taking out the entire Ocelot Unit.

Ocelot cursed under his breath. Anger clouded his eyes and made it hard to see. Or perhaps that was just the sunset.

"Commander?" He heard behind him. He didn't respond. "Commander? Are you alright?" The voice insisted. It was one of the Ocelot Unit's soldiers, Sergei. He sounded concerned. Of course he was. Ocelot was their major and they followed his every command, looked up to him, loved him.

"I'm fine." Ocelot growled. His bruised ego prevented him from saying more. 'If he brings up what happened with that bastard Snake, I'll kill him.'

But the soldier didn't. Instead, he crouched down in front of Ocelot and just looked at him.

"…What?!" Ocelot exclaimed.

The soldier blushed and stuttered, "Uh…um…nothing, Sir."

Ocelot shook his head and leaned back on one of the crates, closing his eyes. How was he supposed to explain all of this to Colonel Volgin? He exhaled loudly, trying to think of what to say.

Sergei mistook the sound for one of pain. He touched Ocelot's right arm lightly. "You're bleeding. You should bandage it."

"So bandage it then!" Ocelot snapped. 'For God's sake, I think I prefer them all unconscious.'

Sergei didn't say anything, not that he had any authority to. Taking a bandage and a tube of disinfectant out, he sat down near Ocelot and pulled up his sleeve. The white skin was stained, but it was nearly impossible to tell whether it was with blood or with the red tint of sunset. Gently, he wiped it off with his own sleeve and then spread the disinfectant over the cut, taking his time, tracing light patterns with the tips of his fingers. His other hand held Ocelot's idly. Pausing, he looked up at his commander. His eyes were still closed, blond eyelashes barely touching pretty, dirt stained cheeks.

Feeling the pause, Ocelot opened his eyes, only to find Sergei staring at him. The young soldier blushed deeply and went back to treating Ocelot's arm, but Ocelot said nothing. Sergei's gentle hands felt good on his battle-roughened skin. He studied Sergei's profile in the quickly disappearing light. Not only was he the best soldier in the Ocelot Unit—quick to pick up new things, smart, fast, agile—he was also quite good looking. Elegant European features were topped by a short military cut of chestnut hair. Under his uniform, he was lean and flexible, good for the type of missions he was sent one, but also for other, more private thing, Ocelot imagined.

Sergei finished wrapping up Ocelot's arm and leaned back to admire his handiwork for a moment before looking up at Ocelot, eyes seeking approval.

"It's all done, Sir. Should heal right up in no time at all."

Ocelot stretched out his arm in front of himself to look at it and then touched Sergei's face gently, thumb stroking the full bottom lip. "Thank you, Sergei. You did well today."

Sergei looked a little confused, smiling anyway.

"But, Sir," The smile disappeared. "Snake escaped and we didn't get Sokolov."

Ocelot sighed heavily, leaning toward Sergei. "All in good time, soldier. You must be patient."

"With all due respect, Sir, we were told to get Sokolov no matter what it took. And it isn't like you to say things like that. Are you sure you're alright?"

Sergei had a point. 'Maybe I was hit too hard,' Ocelot thought.

"Do not overstep your boundaries, soldier." Ocelot whispered, narrowing his eyes. His hand moved from Sergei's cheek to the back of his head. The short hair was soft under his fingertips. "Let me explain something to you. I am the commander of this unit and if something goes wrong, it is _my_ fault. I am the one that has to explain. So you see, everything is fine.' Ocelot leaned close, so close that Sergei felt the warm breath on his lips. He inhaled sharply, while Ocelot continued, whispering, "We will get Sokolov, don't worry your pretty self about that."

He stayed that was for a moment, almost kissing Sergei, but then, in the distance, the loud roar of a chopper interrupted the sunset and without warning he stood up and left. Volgin had arrived.

Hand on his lips, Sergei followed Ocelot with wide, longing eyes.

"You didn't think he would actually do it, did you?" asked another soldier who had woken up a while ago and had watched the entire encounter. "He is too in love with himself."


End file.
